the secrets of the ancient jedi
by marok1121
Summary: The secrets of the ancient jedi deep in the clone wars the jedi receive a strange message revealing a dark secret will this change the tide of the war or the tide of the survival of the jedi
1. Chapter 1 What lies ahead

The secrets of the ancient jedi 

chapter one - What lies ahead

**captain rex pov **- Captain rex and admiral Yularen were patroling the east hyperspace lane between the planet of raxus prime and the small planet of Pantora on the Galactic (Venator class star destroyer). It was a quite calm patrol until the 5th day in the rex had just emerged from his chambers and headed for the hanger to see a bunch of 501st stroopers who had just discoverd a battle droid in the cargo hold but he was stopped by a transmittion by admiral yularen

"captain we have receaved a strange transmission from pantrora ",

"okay ill be up in a minuit", rex quickley turned in the oposite direction and headed towards the central commmunications room. when he arrived master yoda was talking to yullaren through holocraphic projection

"This message sence great fear I do to the planet pantora",

Rex walked to the projector and sujested the Idea to send a clone force to the planet yoda replied with his usual reply "Danger there is skywalker I will send".

**anakin's pov - **anakin was just in the main hanger of the jedi temple alone with his trusty astromech droid R2-D2 who were making his repares to the the delta jedi starfighter (again) whilse Anakin was in his little world of his own his padawan Ahsoka tano came running him and shouted

"master", at the top of her voice witch startled Anakin and he bolted up in a shock and wacked his head on the side of his (in pain) got up and gave Ahsoka a greef telling off and asked for the message witch was to go to the councill chambers and report to master yoda immeadiley witch he did with his padawan who walked along the desolate hall's of the temple witch were desolated due to many jedi being called to lead the grand army into approached the main chanber and said to Ahsoka

"go to your chambers and get some sleep you look like you've seen obi-one in the shower Ashoka laughed and headed in the direction of the padawan was about half an hour later when Anakin was on a shuttle on the way to the Galactic to find out what the mystery message was ?.


	2. Chapter 2 The attack

chapter 2 - the attack

**captain rex pov - **rex was in the bridge keeping a eagle eye on the scanners to look out of general skywalkers shuttle and for any pirates who cause havock thought the hyperspace lanes, while rex had his eye's pealed he had a thought about the droid in the cargo hold, then yularen disturbed the thought by giving rex a report from Anakin saying

"just in hyperspace hold current posistion report on strange activity", rex looked at this and thought of the possibilty of a strange thing coming towards the cruiser at full speed but he kept his mind of it and retiring from his duty and headed towards the mess hall with arc trooper fives , they both sat down together disscusing all the battle's they had thought witch kept their mind of the food witch was cold when they started to eat

"Hey do you want to see the fight against Jessi and cody in the hanger ?", fives gave a honest reply with his usual saying

"if their fighting hell yes",so rex and fives made their way to the main hanger and saw about 30 501st and 212th clones around cheering and giving advice to the clone witch kept their mind of the Idea that they could be attacked any minuit but unexpectedley the alarm whent off the battle stations all the clones started running in all directions then BOOM! . rex woke up on the hard metal floor about 20 feet away from his location he could hear screaming clones , explosions and the turbolasers shooting in all directions rex got up and heard clone securaty forces on the commuication link screaming to rex

"droids in ship need renforcement must h", the com link was dead so in a desprate attempt to get the bridge rex,five's,cody and jessie head strait towards the bridge.

**admrial yularens pov - **their was about 5 droid ships around the Galactic witch wear firing at the ship we wear caught by suprise Yularen quickely raised the alarm when 5 unidentified objects came out of hyperspace. He tried to contact captain rex but his communication was down he was in confusion I just tried to keep the situation under control by scrambling all fighters then a huge explosion occured on the lower desk's droids had breached the hull so Yularen screamed down the communication to all clone securaty in the ship

"Droids in the ship I repeat droids in the ship all forces get to the damn droids a code red threat to the bridge reapeat code red !",yularen relised with a shock the droids had reached the bridge the avalable fighting clones in the bridge set up defensive positions a clone chucked yularen a blaster and wated then yularen heard the drilling noise

"give them hell we need to hold out until skywalker gets hear!",then about a fraction of a second later commando droids stormed the bridge the battle took heavy casualties yularen took cover behind a peice of metal witch had fallen from the seling then to his shock a commando droid hit him in the face and yularen was losing a battle with a commando droid with a sword he punched the droid then the droid fell to his amazement captain rex with his little armarda arrvied and secured the bridge!

"jolly good show boys top noch for a man like you ",rex gave him a look of confusion and left to secure the rest of the ship as yularen took up his post face clenching full of sweat he wiped his face then the voice he wanted to hear

"admiral this is skywalker im comming out of hyperspace ", yularen wasnt aware that anakin was heading in a huge space battle witch could cost him his life !


	3. Chapter 3 The secret of Pantora

chapter 3 - the secret of pantora

**anakin's pov - **anakin was in a republic shuttle on his way to the galactic to meet captain rex and admiral yularen, the journey was calm and quiet but that would all change. Anakin was just emerging from hyperspace then three droids ship's opend fire on him anakin done a manover to avoid incoming vulter droids the battle was a mess droid wreck's everywhere explosions and dead droids and clones floating from their destroyed figter's, anakin was in deep trouble in a fraction of a second anakins shuttle recived a direct hit to it right hand wind

"open the hanger door's im going down reapet going down!" Anakin pounding his robotic arm at the communication panel admiral yularen replied with

"its too risky but ill open just because you'll get blown up ",the door opened and Anakin screamed his way in and landed the damaged shuttle in one piece. Clone fire teams wear fighting fire's in the main hanger and damage contol teams reparing damaged decks and inner hullin the hall way's were in chaos droids in one, debris in the other,

nearley every coner, Anakin tried his best to avoid these but found himself in a conflict in a hallway between the mess and the main reactor anakin quickley drew his lightsbaer and started to slice droids like butter they all went down quickley with all the clone cheering anakin gave them a quick smile and headed towards the bridge wich yularen had some dreaded news !.

**admiral yularen's pov - ** for yularen and the remaning bridge crew it was a complete mess their were clone officers reparing the damaged equipment, clone barking orders that and yularen looking in despare at the computer sytem's

"The droids have breached the main reactor we will be incinerated if rex dosn't get their",by that time Anakin walked into the bridge panting furiousley

"sorry im late had to deal with our friend's below ",yularen nodded his head and told anakin the situation and the message to yularen's relife the droids had retreated and headed toward's the communication's room and played the message

"my dear friends do speak of the force the sith play a great part of this please don't distress".

**yoda's pov - **Master yoda was in the councill chamber's when he spoke out to the concil member's

"sence great fear I do skywalker feels anger the message has revealed the darkest secret of the jedi ",all the council member's looked shoked and spoke in pairs

"returned the acient sith has !".


End file.
